


Master and Lt. Commander:  Shore Leave, 1805

by Venstar



Category: Star Trek
Genre: 1805, Battle, Christmas, Fun, HMS Enterprise, K/S Advent 2015, M/M, Master and Commander AU, Mistletoe, Sea, i don't know what else to put in the tags okay merry christmas ya filty animals, kind of, okay just a small description, sort of, the Reliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Year is 1805, and Captain Kirk is the master of HMS Enterprise. Hanging mistletoe to the entrance of the bridge is a holiday tradition in the British Empire, but someone has been stealing all of the berries. Star Trek Master and Commander AU.  ☼ ☽</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Lt. Commander:  Shore Leave, 1805

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the K/S Advent 2015. Find them at http://ksadvent.livejournal.com/  
> Thank you my little beta fishes: Anita, Tevvie and Murray. You know who you are, you know what you did. Also Dusty, u r satan for this. and this was my prompt from the list of prompts that k/s advent had.....AU. Inspired by Master & Commander. It's 1805 and Kirk and Spock are Captain and First Officer of HMS Enterprise. They stop off (at an exotic location of the author's choice) for Christmas celebrations. While on shoreleave, they find their feelings for each other are reciprocated. OH MY GOD TECHNICALLY THIS IS MY FIRST SPIRK FIC EVAAR...*whispers i hope you enjoy it as much as i had fun laughing while writing russian curse words*

*cue salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face, some creaking ropes, the flapping of heavy canvas, men yelling orders, heavy wood beneath your feet.....* 

 

    There were few freshwater supplies on the island that they were scheduled to stop at to give the men a bit of respite this Christmas. There was one specific small pool, fed by hot springs that was hidden behind thick trees and rocks. As far as Captain James T. Kirk, of the _HMS Enterprise_ was concerned, none of the crew knew about it. He had a longing to visit that private oasis and bathe properly and luxuriously in it. He heaved a tired sigh, the sea battle with a pirated vessel, the _Reliant_ , had taken it’s toll on everyone.

  
     They could all do with some rest and whatever holiday meal Mr. Scott could manage. The crew of the _HMS Enterprise_ had been in the midst of their holiday preparations en route to Isla Mora, which was a personal favorite of their Captain. Their preparations for the Christmas season on board had to be put on hold until they had hunted the Reliant down. The massive sea battle and damage to the ship and crew hadn’t dampened their spirits. In fact, they were all looking forward to establishing some sort of familiar routine, celebrating life and renewal this Christmas.

  
     The Captain walked up the steps onto the bridge of the _HMS Enterprise_ , his long blond hair was tied back into a queue, a few wisps were being buffeted about his head in the strong wind. A quick a tug to the bottom of his navy blue officer’s coat had him rethinking his current wardrobe. His cream colored shirt and waistcoat were lying loose and open in a slight V, baring some of his chest. He pulled at his shirt, so that more of it lay between his skin and the rough material of his coat’s collar. His current tolerance for restrictive clothing was at an all time low right now. One of the pirate’s had snagged his cravat when it had come loose during battle with the _Reliant_ and had almost strangled him with it. Said disobedient cravat was now lying in a crumpled heap on his floor. When it was done thinking about what it had done and learned its lesson, he would consider wearing it again when required, or carry it around in his pocket. Until then, it could live on his floor. He would instruct his cabin boy to let it remain there until punishment was over.

  
     His first officer, Mr. Spock, was clad elegantly as usual in his full uniform, buttoned to the top, cravat perfectly tied and boots polished. Mr. Spock turned in the Captain’s direction when his Vulcan ears caught the sound of someone approaching. He frowned for a fraction of a moment at a soft padding sound he heard, instead of the usual sound of hard soled boots coming up the steps. When he finally identified who the intruder to the bridge was, as well as where the sound was coming from, he announced “Captain on the bridge,” he quirked an eyebrow, looking down at the Captain’s bare feet. Kirk looked down at his bare toes and glanced up at his First.

  
“Captain,” said Mr. Spock, approaching, “You are almost out of uniform.” The helmsman and navigator that had been talking animatedly under Mr. Spock’s supervision, came to quick attention as Mr. Spock announced the Captain. They were both fully dressed as well, and gave large cheeky grins to each other before turning those grins on both of their commanding officers as they overheard the topic of conversation.

“Ah yes,” said Captain Kirk, wiggling his toes, “The boots didn’t agree with me Mr. Spock.”

“Nor did your neckwear?” asked Mr. Spock.

“No, not exactly,” began Kirk, before he was interrupted by the Ship’s doctor, who must have been lurking somewhere behind the Captain. The doctor charged forward onto the bridge.

“Now, Mr. Spock,” began Dr. Leonard H. Mccoy, “I haven’t given you any sort of leave to go back on duty!”

“No, Doctor.” said Mr. Spock, dryly, “You did not, nor did you give me any recommendations regarding what sort of leave you wished me to take. Without any such recommendation from you, I proceeded to continue with performing my duties. Because as you well know, not doing so would have been against several regulations and might result in my court martial. We keep an orderly ship around here.” At this, Mr. Spock glanced at the Captain’s bared chest and feet. “Or at least we do try to do so.” The Captain flushed a red color as all four men turned to regard his state of dishabille.

  
Dr. McCoy smirked before his eyebrows drew into a dark and dangerous line and he turned back to the First Officer, jabbing his finger into his face. “We barely got you patched back together and you’re up here, walking around as if nothing has happened!”

“I can assure you Doctor, I am fully aware of what has happened.” Mr. Spock clasped his hands behind his back and shifted a millimeter. Dr. McCoy’s eyes lit up and was verbally on him in an instant.

“Aha, see. Jim, do you see that? He fidgeted. Vulcan’s don’t fidget. He’s not fit for duty yet. Tell him to get his Vulcan ass back down to his cabin so he can get some proper rest and recuperate. I’ve also taken the liberty of switching your diet to a lighter gruel Mr. Spock, to aid in your recovery.”

“Is that necessary, Bones?” asked Jim, “It would seem that maybe you would want to fatten him up, rather than starve the rest of him off of his bones. Not all of us have your constitution. And Spock, Bones is right to be concerned. You took quite a bit of damage to your person.”

  
     His first officer had suffered greatly in the battle with the Reliant, they had indeed, almost lost him. Their ship’s doctor, Leonard McCoy had managed to patch him together after Spock had taken a shot to the upper chest, while he was trying to protect the ship’s bridge and the Captain. Mr. Spock had boldly and without hesitation, stepped in front of a shot meant for the Captain while he was being strangled by his traitorous cravat. The _HMS Enterprise_ was fortunate that Vulcan anatomy was so greatly different than human anatomy and that his bones were naturally denser. Kirk looked to the spot where the shot would have gone through had it been anyone else other than Mr. Spock and then down to where Mr. Spock’s heart lay delicately covered by a portion of his lower rib cage. Kirk could still see Spock’s shadow fall over him as he stepped between himself and the pirate crewman trying to capture the bridge.

  
     The pistol had gone off, throwing Spock into the captain, taking the lead shot that was meant for him. The brigand twisting the Captain’s cravat let go in surprise and was then pierced from behind by the steady hand of the ship’s helmsman, Lt. Hikaru Sulu. Jim’s arms had closed reflexively around Spock, once he was released. An action of physical contact Mr. Spock rarely allowed, if ever. It was a heady experience to hold such a rare creature in his arms as he looked into warm brown eyes going cold with shock. Jim had placed his hand over Spock’s chest and rather than feeling the steady beat of a heart, felt the steady pulse of blood as it flowed through his fingers. As his first officer lay presumably dying in his arms, Jim could do nothing but hold him. He had glanced up and cooly and calmly pulled his own sidearm out and shot the man who was smiling down at them with blackened teeth, for shooting his first officer. Jim watched as the man collapsed in his own pool of blood, shot in the chest at point blank range. It had taken both Bones and Lt. Cupcake to pull Spock away from Jim and to carry him down to the ship’s infirmary.

   
     That was when Jim decided he needed to punish his cravat for putting him in a compromised situation that nearly got his favorite Vulcan First Officer killed. Jim had seen much more of Spock since then, he had hardly left his bedside until he knew that he was out of danger. He had even boldly held the man’s hand after Bones had finished with him and had moved on to the other wounded. Spock had still been unconscious from the loss of blood and the use of a small dose of chloroform that Bones had decided it was worth using on Spock, if only to keep the Captain from yelling at him about patient abuse. Jim didn’t think anyone would notice or care for those few moments. Thanks to small graces like a Vulcan Healing Trance, Spock was up and going, sooner than his fellow shipmates, but his health was not something they should take for granted. Now, during this brief meeting, the Captain paused slightly after Bones was finished badgering Spock to leave the bridge and take some needed rest. He took the moment and gave his first officer the once over. He complexion was paler than usual, the green flush that was normally whipped to the surface of his skin by the brisk sea air was noticeably absent, even with this good weather and wind.

“Jim, I highly recommend you relieve him of duty, since he obviously doesn’t have the sense god gave a cricket to know when to slow down. Slow down Mr. Spock. Even mighty Vulcans need to heal properly.”

Captain Kirk sighed and looked over at Mr. Spock. “I’m afraid the Doctor has a point.”

“Aye, Captain. Vulcans are quite mighty.”

“Keep that up Spock and I might not tell Mr. Scott to give you an extra portion of Christmas Pudding. Your skinny ass could use the extra fat. Now the Captain here, could do with a little less Christmas pudding this year.”

“Bones. Get off my bridge.”

“Arr, Captain.” said Bones smiling and rubbing his hands together. He had gotten his way and his save to loss ratio of crew members was a number he could live with. This was going to be a most splendid Christmas.

“Mr. Spock,” began Kirk, after Bones had descended back into his domain, “You are relieved.”

     Spock nodded and turned to murmur to the helmsman and navigator before turning to leave. As Spock passed to leave the bridge, catching Kirk in his perusal of his person. Kirk blushed at being caught, his blush deepening as Mr. Spock’s fingers accidentally brushed his own as Kirk relieved him of duty. He felt a small sparking warmth come from the other man’s fingers at this brief touch. He wondered at it for a moment, he had felt something oddly similar, but less intense, after Mr. Spock’s injury when he had held his hand when he sat with him in Bones’s lair during recovery. Mr. Spock nodded at the Captain as he passed and headed below decks.

     Kirk turned to the remaining men on the bridge of the ship. Lt. Sulu, who had helped save his life, was busy at the helm, steering the Barquentine.  “Looks like we might make it to our holiday destination after all.” said Kirk as he inhaled the salty sea air, the wind blowing in his face. He turned until he met the full force of the sun.

“It vill be a most velcome respite, keptin.” said the young Russian navigator, Ensign Pavel Chekov. The youth and a few other officers had removed their naval colors to board the _Reliant_. They were to attempt to plant a homemade incendiary device that Mr. Scott had made at the last minute, to destroy the ships rudder. They had been outnumbered at one point and the brigands had a little sport with them before trying to kill them. Chekov had been rescued by their signal woman, Lt. Uhura at the last minute, she had seen the youth with the knife to his face and swung over from the _HMS Enterprise_ , slashing the man with the blade of her own small cutlass. Chekov rolled away, the other man's knife had swung down and managed to take a chunk out of Chekov's ear.  Unfortunately, his fellow conspirator was gutted by another of the _Reliant's_ crew before Lt. Uhura or Chekov could stop it. That was one of the many sea burials the Captain had to preside over.

     Kirk gave the young ensign the once over as well, but it seemed as if their old sawbones had worked whatever magic he could on the young man. He was bruised and one of his ears was still bandaged, from where they had removed a portion of it to get him to talk, but they didn’t know the Russian and his little Russian steel trap of a mind. Khan had failed and Chekov had survived. He counted the injury as a souvenir and said that as soon as it was healed he was going to finally get that piercing he had always wanted. “Zen I vill be a real pirate. You know pirates vere inwented in Russia.” 

“All right there, Chekov?” asked the Captain.

“Aye, Keptin! You know ve, survive much harsher conditions in Mother Russia’s harsh vinters. Did I ewer tell you about the vinter the volves came?”

“No, Ensign, I don’t think you ever did.”

“Ha, is good story. I vill tell it to you sometime, but ven ve are hafing a better time of it, yes? Even ‘Karu, he didn’t believe me ven I tell it. It is not meant for the ears of the veak.”

“Half the time, Pav, I’m not even sure if you’re from Russia.” said Sulu, laughing into the wind.

“ _Yob tvoyiu mat!_ ” exclaimed Pavel.

“Just because you can curse in Russian, if that’s even Russian, doesn’t make you Russian!” said Sulu, who stuck his tongue out at Pavel and Pavel stuck his tongue right back out.

“At ease gentlemen. Manners.”

“He started it, keptin!”

“You brought up the volves,” said Sulu.

Pavel muttered dark and Russian things under his breath as he glared daggers at his fellow helmsman before turning to the Captain. “Speaking of holiday things, keptin, sir. But vhere haf all the mistletoe berries gone? I vas looking forward to stealing a kiss from ‘Karu, but ze are gone! Zere vas one left and I vas vaiting to use zat one on you or ‘Karu, but nyet!”

Kirk looked back to where Pavel was pointing and smiled. Sure enough, the Mistletoe that had been hung back up a few days ago was definitely missing it’s berries. “Looks like someone has been productive,” he said.

“How many do you haf Keptin?”

“Me? None. I’ve been too busy and you know how I feel about fraternization with crew members. Do you know who it is? Sulu, how many do you have?”

“None sir, I haven’t taken any and Pavel here is grumpy enough for me to believe that he’s missed out as well.”

“How else am I supposed to show my love for you ‘Karu?” asked a pouting Pavel.

 ****Sulu ruffled his hair, “You don’t have to pull berries off a plant to show me, I’ll take a kiss from you any day!” Sulu puckered up.

“It’s not the same and you know eet” said Pavel, pulling back and smooshing his hand against Sulu’s face, turning him away. “You know the tradition, ven ve run out of berries, zere can be no more of ze kissing!” Pavel pushed Sulu away and turned around to sulk.

The Captain looked back at the bare mistletoe and wondered at the missing berries. He had lost track of them days ago.

 888888888888888888-----------------------------------------------88888888888888888888

     Arriving on Isla Mora gave the Captain an even bigger headache than he had expected. They could not disembark and prepare for their holiday activities as usual, time needed to be allotted for necessary repairs to the ship. Her masts and sails had taken a beating. They would have normally taken a few days of shore leave to give the men some time to celebrate Christmas by swapping homemade presents, singing songs and sitting back to let Lt. Montgomery Scott and the ship's doctor duke it out over who was in charge of cooking what over the fires. The men would have stayed up all night drinking and eating what Lt. Scott and Bones managed to conjure. With the after effects of the battle that they needed to address, it would be a working vacation with rotating shifts of shore leave. They needed to be refitted and prepared in case Khan’s crew had managed to find shelter and make repairs to their limping vessel as well.

“Jim,” came the voice of the ship’s doctor from the entrance of the Captain’s quarters. Jim looked up from the maps, notes and paperwork that was scattered all over his desk. He took in at the smirk on his best friend's face and he quickly removed the quill he had been absentmindedly chewing on from his mouth and gave it a rough wipe, some ink still stained his lips.

“Bones!” he said, scrubbing his hands over his face. “What can I help you with?”

“I’m afraid it’s not me that needs your help. Your first officer, Mr. Spock has brought something to my attention.”

“Oh?” Curious, Jim sat back. It was a rare event that Mr. Spock would approach Bones before he would approach the Captain. Half the time, Jim couldn’t be certain that the two of them ever got along without him there to guide the conversation.

“‘Oh?’ He says. You realize how rare it is that Mr. Spock even comes to me right?” Bones snorted, stepping further into Jim’s quarters as Jim waved his hand at him and rolled his eyes at the same time. “Have you noticed anything odd about our resident Vulcan?”

“Hmm,” murmured Jim, he had returned his attention back to his papers.

“Jim!” snapped Bones, thumping his fist on the Captain’s desk. When the Captain looked back up at him and his eyes came into focus Bones started up again, “Pay attention!”

The Captain raised a blonde eyebrow. Bones rolled his eyes, getting that look from Spock was one thing, but from his Captain, it was comical. “Now don’t you start raising your one good eyebrow at me either Jim. Now, either you answer my question or I’m going to order a physical be done on your person by the ship’s nurse, Chapel. She’s been looking to get more practice lately with chloroform dosing and using leeches properly, I’m sure she’d be happy to spend some time with you.”

“That won’t be necessary, doctor. What about Mr. Spock?” asked the Captain, he came around the desk and settled his hip against it. Bones came to stand neatly by his side.

“Have you noticed anything odd about him?”

“Could you be more specific, I mean, he is Vulcan and they are, odd, for lack of a better word.”

“Withdrawn, he’s been a bit withdrawn. Maybe even secretive.”

“Well, he was shot a few days ago, maybe he’s hurting and he’s not telling anyone?” answered the Captain.

The Doctor nodded, “Could be, could be. It’s hard to tell with him, so maybe this is a behavioral manifestation of an underlying physical problem. I’ll have to see if I can get him to let me take a look at him again.”

“Has he been refusing care?” asked the Captain. His brow furrowed in concern.

Bones held up his hands, “He hasn’t refused, because I haven’t asked him. Haven’t had a chance to see how he’s really doing, we’ve all been kept busy with the cleanup and repairs from the attack and now the Christmas preparations.” At this, the Captain began to look guilty. “It’s also not something that you would have noticed either, seeing as you’re not a physician, so don’t get all upset about it.” The Captain’s guilty look turned into his stubborn look.

“I think I would have noticed if something was off about my First. He’s been fulfilling all of his duties as far as I’m concerned, in fact I had several complaints that he was working the men too efficiently and they weren’t allowed to lounge about being lazy.”

At this Bones laughed, “I’m sure. All right Jim, All right. I’ll keep an eye out on him just to double check that we don’t think I’m going crazy. Now, about that item that your First brought to my attention.”

“Oh, yes. Continue.” said the Captain.

     The end of that discussion is what found the Captain in a row boat and on immediate shore leave. He was grumbling about how everyone was needed for repairs and holiday preparations, so why was he special and being punished by being forced to take shore leave? The officers and crew members already on shore had received their orders from Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy. They were to shoo the Captain away if he so much as looked in their direction with a helpful expression on his face. Frustrated with being babied, the Captain took off his shoes and decided to go find that hidden water source and take his luxurious soak. He’d go, but he wouldn’t enjoy it as much as he would have if he wasn’t being forced to enjoy himself. And this was how his First Officer saw him, blond hair tied back, shirt billowing in the breeze, his Captain’s jacket left in a pile with his belongings that he hadn’t been allowed to unpack as well as the tent he wasn’t allowed to set up and walking barefoot away from their party of merry makers.

8888888888888------------------------------8888888888888

     When the hot water of the hidden pool finally touched his skin, the Captain finally breathed a long held sigh of relief and let go of his 15 minute sulk. He ducked under the water and swam for a few minutes before surfacing to rest against one of the half submerged rocks and sun himself. He grumbled to himself that he would not tell Bones how much he was grateful to be allowed to find his hidden spot sooner, rather than later, because he would never hear the end of it. Jim promptly dozed off from the combination of warmth and a release of the tension he had held within himself the past few days of intense battle and subsequent repair.

“You look like a mermaid, or should I say merMAN, based on your chromosomal makeup.” came a deep voice, bouncing off the rock walls. Kirk jerked awake and spun around. Surprised, he almost fell off the rock he had propped his chest and arms on. He winced at the rough scraping that he received from the rock’s harsh surface as it bit into his skin. He rubbed his chest and was thankful that for his Vulcan’s modesty, he hadn’t moved to sunning himself fully on the rocks. His legs and other bits were still hidden below the water. He smiled at that thought, _his_ Vulcan.

“I beg your pardon, I did not mean to startle you into injuring yourself,” Spock said, nodding towards the scrape the Captain was nursing.

“Care to join me Mr. Spock?” he asked jokingly.

“No, Captain, I was just admiring the view.” said Spock, glancing around the small pool and surrounding vegetation. However, Spock did indeed find the view of a golden skinned captain, half submerged in the water, with laughing eyes the same color as the golden honey that Mr. Scott kept locked away in the kitchen cabinets, extremely pleasant. He continued to admire the picture that his captain presented. He smiled to himself at that thought, _his_ Captain.  
Kirk laughed and slapped the water, “How did you know where to find me?” He swam around to the other side of his resting place and began to reach for his clothes.

“That is not necessary Captain, you do not need to cover yourself in my presence. I can assure you that after being on ship with so many humans, it is illogical to ask them to be what they are not. It is a most infuriating task though.”

“You are the most demanding task master Mr. Spock. As Bones says, you’re the best first officer in the fleet.” Kirk shrugged, abandoning his effort to retrieve his clothing. If Spock said it didn’t matter, then he was in no hurry to return to the dry restraint of his clothing. He spared them a look and considered washing them in the water with him, but it would take too long to dry them afterwards.

“I am sure he would not wish to hear you spreading tales.” said Mr. Spock.

Jim laughed and splashed the water. Spock couldn’t help but rethink that indeed, his Captain did look like one of the fabled creatures that lured poor innocent sailors to their deaths. The Captain paused in his splashing and looked back up at Spock, who had made his way down to the water’s edge on the other side of Jim’s rock. Drops of water glistened on the Captain’s lashes. Spock continued to admire the view. “How did you know I was here?” asked the Captain again. Spock sighed. He knew the Captain was a stubborn man and had hoped he would forget the question.

Spock held up his hands and said “Touch telepath, Captain.”

The Captain made a small 'O" with his mouth and smiled wryly up at his First Officer, "I forgot and it's Jim.” said his Captain. “We’re off duty and I’m not wearing any clothes, you can call me Jim.”

Spock tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Jim.” he said. He saw a shiver run down the Captain as he said his name. Spock’s scientific mind took over and he analyzed the human’s physical responses to the saying of his name. “Conversely, as you are naked and we are off duty, then it is only fitting that you may call me Spock, Jim.” said Spock and he saw the heightened interest at this. He continued on. “As I said, I’m a touch telepath, remember?”

“Yes,” said the Captain, still confused.

“Yesterday, as you took control of the bridge and relieved me, our...hands intercepted one another.”

“Yes, I vaguely recall, but we’ve touched before, haven’t we?”

“Yes, Jim.” Again, another reaction occurred for Spock to catalogue. “But this time, you were thinking very loudly about this very place. I could not help but wish to see it.”

Jim smiled and rested sleepily against his rock. “And how do you like it?”

“It is very...pleasant. As is it’s current occupant.”

Jim laughed at that. “Come on Spock, at least dip a toe in or something, don’t leave me hanging here. I know Vulcan’s don’t care so much for the water, but it’s alright. It’s fed by a hot spring.”

“Is it?” said Spock surprised. “Well, then, perhaps I will, as you say, dip a toe in or something.”

     Spock sat down to remove his footwear and socks. He rolled up the legs of his pants and walked to the edge of the water. He looked over to the captain, who was peering at him with a certain fascinated interest at his feet and bared ankles as he approached the water. A merman, indeed, curious about another species. He sat down at the edge of one of the rocks and stuck first a “toe” as the captain had said and then more of his legs. It was surprisingly warm and Spock did long for the feeling of warmth that the cold sea water sapped from his Vulcan body.

He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes and gave out a small sigh until the captain said “Spock. Get in. You look like you’re about to die if you don’t get warm sometime soon. We’ve had some pretty shitty weather to deal with lately, and that whole Reliant incident.” The Captain gave out his own sigh and left his rock, sliding under the water and swimming until he was right below the rock that Spock was sitting on. The captain surfaced next to Spock’s legs, remaining as still as possible, the only movement coming from the waves that the captain had created, causing his feet to bump against the rock. Spock could see the reddening scrape across the Captain’s chest, that he had so errantly caused when startling Jim earlier. Blood was still beading to the surface. Jim reached a hand out and grasped Spock’s ankle to help hold himself to the rock. Spock froze as emotion after emotion dumped itself from the Captain to himself.  
“Jim, I’m afraid I have something to tell you.” said Spock quietly, leaning down.

“Oh?” said Jim, smiling lazily up at Spock, still holding his ankle.

“Or rather, show you.” said Spock. He reached into his pants pocket and Jim followed the motion, his grip tightened on Spock’s ankle and he had to take a moment to focus as more emotions flowed out of Jim. Curiosity, excitement, desire. Spock looked up at this emotion and focused on Jim’s face, especially the eyes. They were currently crinkled in amusement and thought. Spock pulled his hand out and opened his palm. Jim reached a hand out and gently brushed the small objects held in Spock’s hand. His forehead creased and his full lips puckered as he studied them. His hand left Spock’s hand, brushing his fingers as he passed.

“I don’t understand.”

“You are aware of the significance of the berries on the mistletoe plant are you not?”

“Well, yes, of course, they've been part of ship tradition since before I became Captain. Get a kiss, get a berry.” Jim frowned at the berries still held in Spock's hand. He could feel that Spock was trying to tell him something, but his brain kept running away from crashing into that wall. He let go of Spock’s ankle and pushed himself away from the rock, looking curiously up at his first officer. “The berries. Chekov said that someone had taken all the berries.” Here, the Captain began to look even more confused. “But, who have you been kissing?” he asked.

“You, Jim. I have been kissing you.” said Spock calmly. He closed his hand and wished that the Captain’s hand was once again around his ankle so he could feel what the Captain was thinking in this moment, for he looked very surprised. He rolled up his pant legs further, until they were under his knees and he shifted out on his rock the water coming up to his mid calf.

“Me! Spock, I think I would have noticed if you had kissed me.” said Jim, looking utterly and adorably confused.

“Vulcans do not kiss in the same way as humans.” began Spock. He almost smiled at the interest the Captain showed at this bit of information.

“They do not?” asked Kirk. He swam forward again until he was closer to Spock. The Vulcan moved his feet around in the water, straightening them and kicking, the motion and corresponding waves moving Jim further away until he reached out to grab an ankle to steady himself. Spock bent his knee, drawing Jim in closer. Catching a merman did not seem that difficult.

“No, Jim. They do not.”

“Well, are you going to explain or are you going to leave it like that? Come on Spock!” said the Captain mischievously, tugging on Spock’s foot.  
“While humans kiss with their mouths,” Spock said, “Vulcans kiss with their hands.” At this, Jim’s mouth dropped open and looked to Spock’s hands that were steadily resting on his thighs, one of them still holding the berries from the mistletoe.

Reflexively, Jim touched his lips, “Then that means…,” he looked up at Spock and for a second he could have sworn he saw a twinkle in those deep brown eyes. Eyes that grew larger as Spock quickly reached a hand out to catch the Captain by the back of his head and swoop in to steal a surprise human kiss from him.

“Whaa-” said Jim, blinking up at him.

“Vulcans will also kiss in the human fashion, if the opportunity and interest presents itself. Merry Christmas, Jim. It is still my observation that you do indeed resemble a merman.”

“Merry Christmas, Spock.” said Jim, laughing and reaching up for another human kiss that Spock added a small, brushing Vulcan kiss to.


End file.
